Tyler's FNAF
by Misaki Amano
Summary: How about I make a character with a deadpan expression almost all time hard to scare and easy to please. "Look you can kill me and stuff me in a suit as long as I'm an Siberian husky animatronic. I love them. I want to be the colors black,white, and blue. And silver eyes got it? Oh and before you do I have to tell my mother." WTF is wrong with him?


"Ahhh! Tyler I told you to close the door you dumbass! Now all of us are gonna die!" I looked at them with a blank expression."But their harmless I mean their just animatronics what could they do? Bite our heads off?"

The five of them stopped running and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "YES!" The five of them shouted. "Eh? Oh well you should've did it then. It's kinda fascinating how they can have their own minds and will ya know?" "TYLER!" We heard a moan. "Chica!" Mike shouted. I turned around."Son of A-!"

Well lets go back a little first?

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

It was a quiet morning in the Lemming household wait scratch that no it's not! "Tyler sweetheart I need you to go to the store and get some eggs and cheese." My name is Tyler Lemming it was a normal day until it came out. My favorite anime in the world that I've been waiting for the second season! An- "Tyler hurry up or no breakfast!" I sighed.

"Ok mom just lemme put my shoes on!" I put my shoes and a light jacket. Ok back to finishing my inter monologue as I was saying I don't have enough money to buy it even though I could ask I like to be independent a loner kind of guy. I put on my shoes and went to the kitchen and saw some money on the counter. I grabbed it and shoved the money in my pocket. I had to find a job. Maybe if I make more than the money I need I could go more places.

When I stepped out the wind was blowing hard. It said nothing on the news about this. I was just about to walk into the store when something hit me in the face. _SLAP!_ My sensitive skin damn it! I took the paper off my face. I read it.

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

 **LOCATION: XXXXX-XX-XXX**

 **NIGHT GUARD NEEDED**

 **12:00-6:00**

 **PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER:**

 **XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Yes! A job I could do. I used to love Freddy's as a kid. I mean I'm strong from martial arts lessons from when I was younger. And I'm also a night owl I love to stay up. I'll call them later but right now I need to get those eggs and cheese before my mom calls God knows she is such a mother hen! I folded up the paper and tucked it in my back pocket.

I walked inside the store and went to the dairy aisle. I got the eggs and cheese and went to the cash register. I put my things down and decided to get some gum too. After the cashier checked the items and put them in a bag I grabbed it and walked out side.

I felt something wet on my nose I looked up to the sky and saw gray clouds and raindrops. "Shit!" I started to run back to my house. What's with the weather today,is it Friday the 13th already?

I ran into the house and closed the door."Mom I'm home!" "Ok sweetie come to the kitchen your brother and sister are getting a little crazy!" After that I heard crashes and bangs. Definitely my brother and sister.

I walked into the kitchen. I set the bag down and got out my gum. I put it on the counter and took my jacket off. "Thank you sweetie can you go get your sister and brother? I believe their in the living room. Oh and go wash your hands tell them that too!" "Ok mum." I walked out of the kitchen and made my way towards the source of the banging and crashing A.K.A the living room.

I walked in the door way to the living room and saw both my 16 year old siblings fighting over who-knows-what. My brother Jake, has brown hair and brown eyes, my sister Sarah has waist long black hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. My mother has green eyes and black hair and our father has brown hair and eyes. You could say Jake and my father are practically twins.

I have black hair that ends to my shoulders and yellow and green eyes. My bangs are parted to the right side covering my yellow eye and showing my green eye. I don't remember much but I guess I was in an accident that's what my parents told me.

"Hey you guys breakfast is about to be ready and school starts in what less than 15 minutes?" They stopped fighting and looked at me in horror. "No! We're perfect attendance record will be ruined!" The shouted. A long time ago when we did dares I dared them in high school to get perfect attendance and if they did I'd do anything they wanted."Wait mom said to wash up first!" I shouted as they ran past me.

I walked to the kitchen and went to the sink. I washed my hands and sat down at the table. A few minutes later Jake and Sarah came down and sat at the table with me. "Ok breakfast is ready!" Our mom called. We ate and talked a little. "Oh yeah mom I might get a job." Silence. Then they all burst out laughing."Yeah you get a job good one! Even Jake would have a better chance at getting one haha!" My sister said. "Tsundere!" I said. She blushed. "Well if you do get the job what is it?"

"Oh it's this Freddy Fazbear night guard thing. And since I like to stay up I thought it would be perfect for me." My mom gave me a horrified stare. "Mom? Are you ok?" "TYLER sweetie you can't go there have you heard about the bite of 87?" "Ah no. Why"

"The bite of 87 was when one of those animatronics bite off a child's frontal lobe and what if it happens again only with you being the victim? I'm not gonna let you be a big ball of anger now." I looked at her with my usual blank expression. "Really? Nothing is gonna happen I mean what are they gonna do? Roam the halls and scare the crap out of me? Yeah right."

Oh how right I was...


End file.
